dynamiteentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Britt Reid Sr. (Earth-818793)
| Relatives = Dan Reid Sr. (grandfather; deceased) Linda Reid (grandmother; deceased) John Reid (great uncle; deceased) Dan Reid Jr. (father; deceased) Janet Reid (wife; deceased) Britt Reid Jr. (son) | Universe = Earth-818793 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Vigilante | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = George W. Trendle; Fran Striker; Jim Jewell | First =Green Hornet Vol 1 1 | Death = Green Hornet Vol 1 3 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Britt Reid Sr. was the original vigilante known as The Green Hornet. Britt was born sometime in the early 1910s, and was the only child of Dan Reid Jr., a Chicago newspaper publisher. In 1934, Britt left the United States to experience the world around himThe Green Hornet: Year One Vol 1 1. While still on this "world tour", Reid found himself trapped in China during the Nanking Massacre of 1937. It was during this time in China that he met and rescued a renegade Japanese soldier named Hayashi Kato, who had turned on his fellow soldiers following the massacreThe Green Hornet: Year One Vol 1 3. Returning to the United States with Kato in early 1938, Britt discovered that in his absence, his father had died from a stroke and left him The Daily Sentinel newspaperThe Green Hornet: Year One Vol 1 4The Green Hornet: Year One Vol 1 5. Shortly after taking control of The Sentinel in mid-1938, Britt was asked by his great uncle, John Reid (formerly the masked vigilante known as The Lone Ranger), to become a new Lone Ranger of the modern ageThe Lone Ranger/Green Hornet Vol 1 1. After some debate, he decided that he wasn't going to become a new Lone Ranger, but develop his own identity as The Green HornetThe Lone Ranger/Green Hornet Vol 1 2. One of Britt's first "missions" as The Green Hornet involved him and his great uncle teaming-up to battle a new Cavendish Gang and Charles Bowles Jr., the son of the old west outlaw Black BartThe Lone Ranger/Green Hornet Vol 1. In early September of 1938, Britt and Kato teamed-up with several masked vigilantes in New York City to fight The Clock and his "Black Police" armyMasks Vol 1. Shortly after these events, Britt and Kato returned to Chicago to take down mob boss "Skid" CarusoThe Green Hornet: Year One Vol 1. Sometime after sending Caruso to prison, The Green Hornet and Kato once again teamed-up with several masked vigilantes, this time on a mission to stop a threat that spanned several generations and universesMasks 2 Vol 1. In late-1941, Britt ran for mayor of Chicago and took down Nazi sympathizer Vito "The Face" CerelliThe Green Hornet Vol 1. At some point, Britt settled down and married a woman named Janet and eventually having a son named Britt Reid Junior. Despite his new family, Britt continued to operate as the Hornet until the last crime families of Central City were disbandedGreen Hornet: Blood Ties Vol 1Green Hornet Vol 1 1. More than 20 years after retiring from vigilante life, Britt's past caught up with him in the form of The Black Hornet, who crashed a party being held at the Reid Estate. Britt fought back against the intruder, but was shot several times by the masked assailant and eventually died from his woundsGreen Hornet Vol 1 3. His son, Britt Junior, eventually took on the mantle of The Green Hornet to bring his father's killer to justiceGreen Hornet Vol 1 5. | Powers = None | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Black Beauty | Weapons = Smokes Grenades Taser Guns | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Iconic Characters